The Angel's Cambiata
by Priestess Mayumi
Summary: Written because the author feels Hisoka didn't get enough love during The Devil's Trill. So, here's the story with gratuitous amounts of our favorite empathic shinigami! Tsusoka if you squint. Note, this author hates Hijiri.


I don't know if it's just me, but I felt that Hisoka didn't get enough love during the Devil's Trill arc, even though he plays a major role in it. Seems like after all he does (and he does _a lot _in this arc) everyone forgets about it and no one ever acknowledges anything that happened to him, instead focusing their attention on that twit Hijiri. I personally find this incredibly unfair, so I've decided to write a Devil's Trill with gratuitous amounts of Hisoka and his point of view! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of the characters :pout: If I did, Hijiri would have died instead of Kazusa. Yeah, I don't like that guy.

–

Chapter One: Prelude For the Dopplegangers

"Sugoi! He looks just like you Hisoka!"

"You're full of it, baka." Hisoka slammed his book shut indignantly. "He looks _nothing_ like me."

"Of course he does!" Tsuzuki insisted cheerfully! You guys are the same height, you have the same green eyes, same hairstyle...you're even the same age!"

Hisoka's eyes wandered to the ground, hiding the sadness within them from his partner. "I'm almost a whole year older..." he muttered. No matter. Hijiri Minase would go on growing until he reached adulthood and even old age. Hisoka Kurosaki, on the other hand, would remain a short, willowy sixteen-year-old forever. How he envied the boy sleeping in the Bureau's infirmary.

Although he sympathized with the boy's plight, it didn't stop him from thinking of him as somewhat of an idiot. If you had the chance to be alive, to live a somewhat normal life, why on earth would you even consider throwing it away? It was true...Hisoka coveted the violinist's life. It made sense, seeing as the young shinigami's had been snatched away as he had barely begun to live it.

Hisoka didn't have any more time to feel sorry for himself. He felt a stirring in Hijiri Minase's consciousness. "Tsuzuki, he's waking up."

"Well then," Tsuzuki jumped up, stuffing the remains of his half-eaten pastry into his mouth, "we had better go give him the good old Judgment Bureau welcome!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes at Tsuzuki's lack of decorum. To think that someone like this had become a shinigami. "Don't talk with your mouth full...and take off those glasses. They don't help your vision anyway, in fact they just might make them worse!"

Tsuzuki straightened the lenses of his doctor's costume in a Tatsumi-like fashion. "I dunno...I think they kind of make me look cool, 'Soka."

"Don't call me that!" Hisoka almost threw his book at Tsuzuki's head, but the elder shinigami sensed the attack coming and bolted out the door toward the infirmary, leaving Hisoka to follow in his wake, muttering, "baka".

As the partners rounded the corner, they composed themselves, putting on their professional demeanor. It was easy for Hisoka...for Tsuzuki it had had to come with practice.

Listening closely, the shinigami could hear the young boy question to himself, "Where am I? Am I in heaven?"

Entering the room, Tsuzuki answered the rhetorical question. "Unfortunately, this is not heaven. Fortunately, it's not hell either. A big welcome to you from the Judgment Bureau, Hijiri Minase!" Hisoka had to keep himself from sighing heavily. So, Tsuzuki hadn't been joking about the so-called 'good old welcome'.

Hijiri didn't seem to find fault with this, as he had other concerns. Pointed exaggeratedly at Tsuzuki, he exclaimed, "Y-You're the substitute from the infirmary!" His green eyes drifted to Hisoka's face, widening when they rested on a pair so like his own. "And, _you're_...!"

Hisoka closed his eyes, slightly repulsed. Was he going to have to endure this whole case while constantly being compared to Hijiri? He _hated_ the idea.

Hijiri had friends. He went to school with "normal people". He was a genius prodigy.

Hisoka couldn't possibly measure up to that. Having the violinist around was already fueling his inferiority complex. He paced the perimeter of the bed, coming to half-sit, half-lean on the table beside it. _This is work, _he told himself. _I've got to abandon my feelings and finish this case. _

"Who on earth are you guys anyway?" Hijiri asked.

Hisoka decided to take the question, hoping that focusing on the matter at hand would help him to forget his silly emotions. "We're not human beings. We work for the Summons Section of the Judgment Bureau." Reluctantly, he added, "We are shinigami".

"SHINIGAMI?!" Hijiri exclaimed incredulously. "Wait, hold on! Does that mean I'm dead?"

"No," Tsuzuki spoke softly, clearly trying to calm the boy's nerves. "You're not dead. But, you did sustain a severe injury."

_There's no need to remind us of that fact, _Hisoka growled mentally. The pain in his own neck had only just subsided. He had felt the knife strong and clear, just as Hijiri had. Unlike Tsuzuki, who often relied on banter and small-talk, Hisoka got right to the point. "We were told that you have a violin, is that true? A gift from Kazusa Otonashi?"

"Yeah..." Hijiri admitted somewhat reluctantly. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and the Gushoshin twins, one by one, explained the legend of the cursed violin and the contract in Tatsuya Otonashi's left eye. It was clear that the suicidal teenager wasn't buying a word of it. It was beginning to get on Hisoka's ever-thin nerves. _Of all people...why did we have to work with Hijiri Minase?_

–

AN: Sorry the first chapter was so short. Sadly, most of the episode is dedicated to that dolt Hijiri. Next chapter will be longer, promise!

Oh, reviews make me update faster *hint hint*


End file.
